Through His Eyes
by bluestring
Summary: Katie Knight was born blind and Kendall wanted her to see the world through his eyes. Touching Story. R&R


**Author's Note: **So, here's another random one-shot from no other than me. I do hope that you guys like it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar even if I wanted to.

* * *

><p>Katie Knight was born blind.<p>

The day she was born, she was believed to be a curse to the family by her father, Mr. Knight. He left them. He left Mrs. Knight to care for two children. He didn't care. Mrs. Knight tried to persuade him to stay, saying that Katie was not a curse and that Katie is _his_ daughter.

"No blind child is my daughter!"

Then, he left.

Katie was a baby when all of this happened. She didn't understand what happened. She didn't know that the reason her father left was all her fault.

Her mother never told her, her brother never acknowledged that they had a father. He loved Katie too much to break her heart. He knew why their father left. He was there and he knew that it was wrong for Mr. Knight not to love Katie. Kendall fought with his father but his father was deaf to his words. He still left them. Because of this, he became the breadwinner of the family, along with his mother.

And Katie grew up to be a girl whom Kendall made sure stayed safe and unblemished by the world around her. He protected her. He cared for her.

Kendall gave everything to her because he loved her.

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight was walking home with his friends clutching his paycheck. He worked in a supermarket and he didn't earn much but he was still loyal to his job because he knew that they needed the money and that someday, he will get a better job when he finishes his studies.<p>

He knocked on the door and it was opened by his mom who gave him a warm kiss. He went inside along with his friends. His mom told him to wait on the couch because she had dinner prepared for the four of them.

Before he went to the couch, he passed by the jar that was on the counter top and put a few dollars in it. Written on the jar was "For Katie". He smiled then went to sit with his friends.

His mom placed the four plates on the small table near the couch and the four started eating. She then sat beside her son.

"Mom, where's Katie?" He asked after he swallowed.

His mom was hesitant but gave an answer after a few minutes.

"In her room."

He read his mother's expression. He knew that there was something wrong.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." She calmly said. "She's tired. You know . . . from school."

"Oh . . . Can I at least go and say good night to her?" He asked.

"Um, honey, she might be asleep. You might wake her up. Maybe tomorrow." She said then left.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was a Saturday and he got a break from work. He just came home from hockey practice and found Katie on the couch drawing something.<p>

He walked closer to Katie and sat lightly beside her. He looked at the picture and held his breath.

"Wow, Katie, that's beautiful." He commented.

"Big Brother, you scared me." She said with a smile in her voice. "You like it?" She asked while raising the picture a little higher.

"Yeah, I love it."

"You mean it?" She said hopefully.

"Of course I do." He honestly told her.

She sighed then put the picture down. Then, unexpectedly, Katie crumpled the piece of paper and started sobbing. Kendall hugged her, stroked her hair and tried to shush her.

"Why am I so different?" She asked pulling away from Kendall.

"You are not different. You are special, Katie." He explained.

"No, I'm a freak. Why can't I be just like everyone else?"

"Why do you want to be like everyone else?" He inquired while he wiped a tear off her cheek.

There was a moment of silence.

"Did dad leave because of me?"

"No. He didn't."

"Big Brother, I know you're lying."

"I'm not. He left because . . ." His voice faltered. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"Nowhere. I'm just curious."

"Really?"

"Fine. A girl said in school said that the reason why I didn't have a dad is because he abandoned me because I was blind, I was an ugly freak."

"Don't listen to her. You are not a freak and more importantly, you are not ugly." He sighed. "Oh, Katie. You don't know how beautiful you are. You would put all the girls to shame. If only you could see how beautiful you are in my eyes." He said as he held her close.

* * *

><p>Today was Katie's birthday.<p>

"Katie, are you excited?" Mrs. Knight asked her daughter while they waited for the doctor who would put eyes to help her see.

"I'm a little nervous. But I guess I'm excited. I can't wait to see the beautiful flowers that Kendall told me and the snow and most of all, I can't wait to see what you and Kendall look like."

"Ms. Katie Knight." The doctor called.

They both stood up and walked to the surgery room.

"Now, Katie. Just lie down here for a while. I still have to talk to your mom and your donor."

The doctor escorted Mrs. Knight outside. She turned her head and saw that the donor was wearing a hospital dress. She held back tears as he approached her.

He hugged her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him.

"Yes. I love her. I want her to see the world." He paused. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is. It's your choice. I'm proud of you." She hugged him.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Just let me see her one last time."

* * *

><p>A few hours passed after the surgery. Katie was lying down on a bed with her new eyes. She woke up and the doctor removed the bandages that were covering her eyes.<p>

"Wow." Katie heaved a sigh as she scanned the room. Then, her eyes fell on her mother.

"Mom . . . I, I can see you." Her eyes started filling with tears.

"I know you could, honey." Her mother smiled and hugged her.

"Where's Kendall?" She asked looking around.

"Well, honey . . ."

Suddenly, Kendall came barging through the door with sunglasses over his eyes. He was being assisted by two other doctors.

"Kendall!" Katie ran to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Hey." He kneeled in front of her. "How's your gift? Do you like it?"

"Gift?" She asked perplexed.

"You didn't know who gave you your eyes?" The doctor wondered.

Katie looked at the doctor then to her mother then back to Kendall. He small hands reached for the sunglasses over Kendall's eyes. And slowly, she removed it. A small gasp escaped from her lips.

Her brother didn't have any.

She started sobbing.

"Why are you crying? Don't you like them?" Kendall wondered.

"I love them but why? You didn't have to do this."

"I didn't have to. I wanted to."

"But you wouldn't be able to see the flowers, rainbows, your friends. . ."

"I've got enough pictures to last me a lifetime. I gave you my eyes because I loved you. I wanted you to see what I saw. I wanted you to see how beautiful you are in my eyes. I wanted you to see the world through my eyes."

"Thank you."

She hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>Years passed and she became a world famous photographer. At an event, she was asked by the paparazzi.<p>

"Excuse me, Ms. Knight, you have become famous over the years and we would like to know, who influenced you to be such a great photographer?"

"My brother. He is the best. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. I wouldn't be famous if it weren't for him. I owe everything to him."

"What did he do to influence you?"

"He let me see the world . . . through his eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are encouraged.


End file.
